Love is You
by nika yukime azawa
Summary: Saat Sasuke harus menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tentang arti cinta.  warning: AU, sho-ai, SasuNaru, short fict. Don't like, don't read! Fict for Fujoshi Independence Day #2 2010


Hahaha... Nika balik lagi! Kali ini dengan fict baru untuk memperingati fujoshi independence day! -bahagia-

Tak terasa juga saia sudah menjadi author selama setahun. Tapi tetap saja fict saia kurang bagus dan gaje -nangis bombay-

Yah, dari pada bercurcol ria disini, mending kita langsung ke cerita.

Disclaimer: Naruto itu milik Masashi-sensei. Dan belum diserahkan ke saia -pede-

Rate: T deh kayaknya.

Warning: BL! Gaje sangat! Dun like, dun read!

Enjoy it~

-oo000oo-

Love is You

-oo000oo-

'Braakk...'

"Baka teme, ayo cepat bangun! Kau mau terlambat datang ke sekolah apa?"

Dengan seenak jidat Naruto nyelonong masuk kedalam kamar Sasuke.

"Ayolah teme, kita hampir kesiangan." rengek Naruto seraya mengguncang tubuh Sasuke yang masih bergelung di dalam selimut.

'Tuhan, kenapa aku harus menyerahkan kunci cadangan apartemen ke Naruto sih?' runtuk Sasuke dalam hati.

"Ayolah teme~" guncangan Naruto berhenti saat dirasakannya Sasuke mulai akan bangun.

Dengan gaya slow Sasuke membuka matanya. Biru safir dan hitam onix bertemu. Betapa Sasuke suka akan pemandangan didepannya. Rasa sesal memberi kunci ke Naruto pun sirna dalam sekejap mata -lebay woy!-

"Sudah bangun, kan? Sekarang cepat mandi teme!" kata Naruto sseraya menggembungkan pipinya, tanda ia sangat kesal. Tapi hal itu malah membuatnya tampak jauh lebih manis. Tak ayal Sasuke malah bengong melihatnya. Kembalilah ke jalan yang benar Sasuke -plak-

"Iya, aku mandi." kata Sasuke malas seraya pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Gitu kek dari tadi!" kata Naruto sewot.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Sasuke mandi dengan senyum-senyum sendiri bagaikan orang yang baru kesambet setan suster keramas -chidoried-.

'Tuhan, betapa aku menyukai Sahabatku ini. Walaupun dia cerewet, hiperaktif, ngambekkan, dan bodoh, ku tetap menyukainya. Bukankah kita sangat serasi dan saling melengkapi? Tuhan, untuk itu jadikanlah kami sepasang kekasih, kalau tidak aku mau ngambek..' Curcol, eh, doa Sasuke dengan sedikit ancaman. Doa kok ngancam, ckckck -plak-

Setelah Sasuke siap, mereka pun berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Mereka hanya berjalan kaki tentu saja. Kan sekolahnya dekat, 5 menit sampai lah. Seperti biasanya, mereka selalu bertengkar dan mengejek. Entah mengapa, Sasuke hanya bersikap OOC bila bersama Naruto. Ihh, Sasuke milih-milih nih-plak-

Mereka ini adalah siswa di Konoha High School. Sekarang menempati kelas XII-A. Dan sialnya mereka duduk sebangku. Mereka bagaikan kutub utara dans elatan yang saling bertolak belakang. Yang satu emo, yang satunya hiperaktif. Yang satunya pintar, yang satunya nggak pintar, de el el. Tapi entah mengapa mereka sangat terlihat serasi, makanya banyak fans Sasuke yang sampai nangis darah saking irinya sama Naruto.

Setelah lama berjuang melewati berbagai rintangan, mereka berdua pun akhirya sampai di sekolahan dan duduk di bangku masing-masing.

-oo000oo-

"Selamat siang anak-anak." kata Iruka-sensei seraya masuk ke kelas XII-A.

"Selamat siang, sensei." jawab penghuni kelas itu sekenanya. Mereka merasa sangat mengantuk karena ini adalah pelajaran yang terakhir, pelajaran seni dan sastra -?-

"Baik anak-anak, hari ini saya meminta kalian untuk membuat puisi, karena dipertemuan sebelumnya kita sudah membahas tentang puisi, bukan? Saya harap kalian dapat mengeluarkan imajinasi kata-kata kalian seoptimal mungkin. Dan temanya adalah cinta. Kalian boleh membuatnya sekarang, dan nanti tolong kumpulkan tugas di meja kantor saya. Terima kasih." Kata Iruka-sensei diakhiri oleh senyuman. Dia pun segera meninggalkan murid-muridnya sebelum sempat protes.

"Aih, gimana ini, teme? Aku kan paling tidak bisa membuat kata-kata romantis! Lagian aku juga nggak tahu cinta itu apa!" omel Naruto esmosi (baca: emosi)

"Hn." jawab Sasuke singkat dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Ah, dasar teme! Bukannya ngasih solusi malah ngomong nggak jelas!" omel Naruto lagi. Ini anak ngomel mulu deh-rasendoried-

"Tinggal cari di internet, dasar dobe." saran Sasuke datar, sedatar ekspresi wajahnya.

"Aih, kau pintar juga teme!" kata Naruto ceria sambil mulai berbrowsing ria mencari contoh puisi cinta.

'nih anak darimana saja sih? Bukannya aku sudah pintar sedadi dulu yah? Utntung saja Naru manis.' batin Sasuke dongkol.

-oo000oo-

Bel tanda pulang pun bebunyi. Setelah perjungan panjang para siswa-siswi di kelas XII-A pun selesai mengerjakan tugas mereka. Sasuke dan Naruto pun pulang bersama lagi. Seperti biasanya, Naruto pulang dulu ke apartemen Sasuke sebelum pulang ke apartemennya.

Sesampainya di apartemen Sasuke, Naruto segera menuju ke ruang tengah dan bermain PS milik Sasuke.

"Ckckck, dasar dobe. Makan siang dulu kek, malah main ps."sindir Sasuke.

"Aih, teme, nangung nih." ucap Naruto sekenanya karena asyik bermain game. Walau begitu Sasuke tetap duduk di samping Naruto.

'Dasar dobeku, kau begitu menggemaskan. Makanya aku tak hisa lepas sedetikpun dari jeratmu. Andai kau tahu isi hatiku yang sesungguhnya. Tapi ku tak mau bila kisah kita berakhir duka karena kau tak bisa membalas cintaku.' batin Sasuke sembari melihat tingkah 'rubahnya' yang lucu.

"Yei... akhirnya aku menang!" kata Naruto girang sambil loncat-loncat kesenangan. Sasuke pun cengo melihatnya. Lalu Naruto duduk sambil tersenyum lebar disamping Sasuke. Untung saja Sasuke dapat menahan mimisan yang hampir keluar.

"Hahaha... aku hebat kan, teme? hahahaha." Naruto pun tertawa renyah, membuatnya tampak semakin manis pakai banget. Sasuke, tahanlah imanmu, nak.

"Eh, teme. Tumben ya Iruka-sensei memberi tugas cinta cinta gitu. Padahal ku kan nggak tahu cinta itu apa. Tadi gimana dengan tugasmu, teme?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Ya begitulah." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Aih, apa kau tahu cinta itu apa, teme?" tanya Naruto sebal.

"Tentu saja." jawab Sasuke singkat lagi.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto mulai sewot karena mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang singkat banget.

"Cinta itu... Cinta itu kamu." jabab Sasuke seirus sambil menatap dalam mata Naruto. Terlihat sedikit rona merah dipipi putih bersih Sasuke. Naruto pun terperangah tak percaya.

"Hah? Jangan bercanda!" kata Naruto jengkel.

"Aku serius dobe."

"Kita kan cowok!" semprot Naruto.

"Lalu? Cinta itu tak mengenal gender, dobe. Aku mencintaimu, dobe. Aishiteru." kata Sasuke serius dan penuh harap.

"Kau tahu kan aku tidak mencintaimu, teme?" Kata Naruto mulai bisa menguasai emosinya karena melihat keseriusan dimata Sasuke. Tidak mungkin Sasuke membohonginya.

"Aku tahu, tetapi ku butuh jawabanmu. Will you be my love, sweetheart?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak, meresapi hatinya yang terdalam.

"Huff... setidaknya, beri aku waktu untuk mencoba. Mungkin bukan saat ini aku mencintaimu, hanya belum. Ya Sasuke, aku mau. Asal kau dapat membuatku jatuh hati kepadamu."kata Naruto pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Sasuke pun tersenyum bahagia.

"Terima kasih Natuto." kata Sasuke sambil mendekap lembut tubuh Naruto. Naruto terbelalak kaget, namun dengan cepat dia dapat menguasai dirinya. Dia pun membalas dekapan Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lembut mata naruto. Dengan perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto dan akhirnya dia pun mencium Naruto lembut. Naruto sangat kaget dan hanya bengong saat Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya.

"Nar, kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Sasuke khawatir saat melihat ekspresi Naruto.

"Kau... dasar mesum!" teriak naruto sambil membekap mulutnya. Mukanya sangat merah melebihi kepiting rebus.

"Hehehehe.. tidak apa-apa, kan?" nyengir Sasuke innocent.

"Dasar! Teme mesum!"

"Hahaha.. tidak apa-apa kan. Daripada..." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Daripada apa?" kata naruto ngambek. Sasuke hanya menyeringai mesum menjawabnya.

"DASAR SASUKE TEME MESUM!"

-oo000oo-

FIN

-oo000oo-

Akhirnya selesai juga -menghembuskan nafas lega-

Terlalu singkat, ya? Maaf deh, saia kan masih kena wb -alesan-

Akhir kata, ripiu~ flame juga boleh~ ^^


End file.
